prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Randall
General Peter Randall was the Lieutenant General of Blackwatch. He was unrelenting, stubborn and unwavering in his duty, and was obsessed with containing the outbreak at all cost. Background Early life Peter Randall was a 1st Lieutenant who led a team of soldiers in Vietnam in 1968. At the end of his mission, General Stillwell extracted Randall and briefed him about his recruitment into Blackwatch which was a part of the US Army's Biological Warfare unit. A year later, Randall was sent in along with a unit to extract one of the researchers alive and hidden in a bunker at Hope, Idaho. The town was ravaged by an outbreak, and all of its residents infected. Randall lost most of his men as they fought their way through the town, but found the scientist dead.Prototype comicsWeb of Intrigue He was later contacted by Sergeant Sam Hendrick, along with the rest of the Blackwatch soldiers who had been placed to monitor the town during the experiments. Sgt. Hendrick informed Randall about their new extraction point, but upon reaching the hospital they find it barricaded by the infected towns people to secure Elizabeth Greene, who was apparently pregnant. Randall and the rest of the team manage to enter the hospital, killing the infected. But when confronted by Greene, she injured his arm as he tried to secure her and the child for extraction. In fear of being infected, he removed his arm below the elbow with a meat cleaver in an act of self-amputation. Since then, he has risen through the ranks, gaining absolute command of Blackwatch in 1978 with his promotion to major and later general. Manhattan outbreak In 1989, Blackwatch associated themselves with Gentek, a research facility founded by Dr. Raymond McMullen. When approached, McMullen was interested in studying Greene. Driven by an urge to understand the virus and Elizabeth Greene, McMullen request Blackwatch to transport her to the Gentek facility at New York. Randall does so reluctantly and monitors every employee of Gentek closely. By 2008, one of the employee at Gentek had succeeded where most had failed. Alex Mercer, a young researcher, was able to manipulate the Redlight virus and created a new strain of Blacklight virus. Eventually he discovered Gentek's ties to Blackwatch along with the origin and purpose of the virus. He tried to defy Randall and escaped with a sample of the virus. Unwilling to lose control, Randall sent in his men to contain the situation. The agents reported the target had been eliminated, but soon received a call about a viral outbreak. Few days later, Alex Mercer, whom Randall presumed dead, freed Greene from Gentek.Prototype The parasite With martial law implemented on Manhattan Island, Randall started to deploy his men to contain the citizens. He called in one of his best men to deal with Mercer, Captain Robert Cross, to bring in Alex dead or alive, to which Cross obliged. This hunt however proved difficult, as Alex had become something more than human due to the infection caused by the Blacklight virus. As the infection became worse, Randall displayed a willingness to inflict civilian deaths if it meant the incident is covered up. Alex Mercer increasingly threatened him and his men's operation, which resulted in Gentek producing a powerful parasite that would "cure" the shape-shifter. Fall of Battery Park Despite Randall's best efforts to contain the viral outbreak, the infection spread at an alarming rate, with even Battery Park, the Blackwatch command post being attacked. Worse, it turned out that Colonel Taggart, a marine commander, issued an all-out evacuation of both Blackwatch and the marine garrisons without Randall's permission, resulting in a severe loss of the military control over Manhattan. While the remaining troopers in Battery Park were fending of the attack, Randall ordered Cross to arrest and bring the renegade Taggart in four hours to the USS Ronald Reagan, the new command post for Blackwatch. At the same time, Randall subtly ordered a nuclear weapon be prepared for the final cleansing of Manhattan. However, what Randall did not suspect was that Cross was secretly in league with Mercer, who had consumed Taggart. As Cross believed that the use of the nuclear detonation is a highly reckless move, he planned to bring Mercer along with himself to the Reagan, in order to allow Mercer to apprehend the general. Confronting "Taggart" Seeing both Cross and "Taggart" returning, Randall coldly shot and assumed that he had executed the colonel. When Cross (who, unbeknownst to both Randall and Mercer, was the Supreme Hunter) inquired about the fate of the Blackwatch soldiers and the Marines still stationed on the island should the nuclear device be used, Randall smugly pointed the gun into Cross' head, stating that "When you have a festering wound, you cauterize it". The End Game Unfortunately for the triumphant Randall, Mercer at that point decided to reveal himself. When confronted Randall tries to reason by stating the only he knew the codes to disable the nuclear device. However, Alex Mercer wanted to know what happened at Hope, Idaho and the location of Greene's child. Mercer consumed him, and obtained a memory of Randall's time at Hope. Although Randall was consumed, the nuclear device managed to detonate, albeit in the midst of Atlantic Ocean. Characteristics Referred to as "The Old Man" by senior government officials and subordinates, Randall was quite determined to cleanse the infection through any means necessary, disregarding certain amount of morality. He was willing to sacrifice innocent lives in order to contain any viral outbreak. Trivia * Ironically, despite being the head of Blackwatch, Randall wears a uniform that is more fitted for the Marines. On the other hand, the USMC Commander Ian Taggart uses a uniform resembling those of Blackwatch. * In his Web of Intrigue scene, Randall mentions becoming a general officer after dealing with the Hope outbreak and securing Elizabeth Greene and Pariah. However, this is extremely unlikely since that would mean Randall was a general for close to forty years. * None of the Blackwatch personnel within the sequel Prototype 2 mention Randall, despite the importance the late general had within the organization. Gallery PRo1_Randall_Concept_Art.png|Concept art General-Peter-Randall-Early-Concept-Art-1-.jpg Randall Cross Comic.png|Randall congratulating Cross on his success. Prt-RandallExecution.png|Randall executing Taggart. Prt-RandallMercer_1.png|Alex Mercer questioning Randall. Randall flashback 001.png|Randall's arm scratched. Randall flashback 002.png|Randall about to remove his injured forearm. References Category:Characters Category:Blackwatch Characters Category:Prototype Characters Category:Prototype Comic Character Category:Deceased Category:Prototype Web of Intrigue Targets